


The Last Chance

by AnnaCifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Armada, F/M, Flash Fiction Challenge, Fluff and Angst, Talk Isn't Cheap Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCifer/pseuds/AnnaCifer
Summary: This is part of the Talking Isn't Cheap Fest for Dumbledore's Armada Discord by Dark Angel.Prompt:Character A: "I thought it meant the world to you?"Character B: "It does, but there is no world for me without you."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Talk Isn't Cheap Fest





	The Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Talk_Isnt_Cheap](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Talk_Isnt_Cheap) collection. 



> This is part of the Talking Isn't Cheap Fest for Dumbledore's Armada Discord by Dark Angel.  
>  **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A: "I thought it meant the world to you?"
> 
> Character B: "It does, but there is no world for me without you."

The portkey would be departing any minute now. She knew that the correct thing was to go and say goodbye. but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Seeing Draco depart for America and leave her behind would break her right before his eyes. She was too pragmatic to let that happen. 

They had spent a wonderful summer, but no one had made any promises and that same lack of promises had hit her like a brick wall when the opportunity to work for MACUSA had arisen for him. How do you ask the guy you love to put this opportunity for you when you were not supposed to love him in the first place? You don’t because letting go is part of loving as well.

She remembered their moments together. At first, the unlikeness of such a pair, but a couple of conversations to clear the air of the past had proven how much alike they were. Draco and her shared a fierce love of books and a strange boldness. In her, this translated in risking everything for her friends as it had happened one time after another in the war. For him, this meant to burn an excess of energy on the Quidditch pitch. She still despised the sport but had come to realise it had a few advantages like seeing her… her Draco in that uniform, sweating and working on his muscles.

After that they would meet everyday, by Fortescue’s ice cream parlour and discuss the most varied array of topics. It had felt like natural progression when their talks, heated discussions at times, had evolved into something more. Their first kiss had been practically a dare, he trying to shut her up, like in the romantic novels she so secretly kept as precious possessions.

Seated in her window seat, Hermione conjured a tissue and blew her nose. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there was a small sniffle every time she breathed. She forced herself to get up and go about her day. Washing to her face would never mask her puffy eyes completely, but Hermione tried anyway before getting dressed and going to her favorite bakery in muggle London to get some breakfast before going to work.

The croissant she picked reminded her of the time he had taken her to Paris, just because she had mentioned she would love to see the Wizarding part of the Louvre. That had been the first night they made love. At least for her, the sex that night had felt so different from the others. 

The day after his MACUSA letter arrived. His application for a potions mastery had been approved overseas where the Malfoy name wasn’t as tarnished as it was in the UK. If it truly were love, and Hermione was pretty sure it was, she couldn’t rob him of this opportunity. 

So she smiled, and congratulated him and encouraged him to make the most out of this experience.

At work everything was hectic and she just existed through it. Harry even came and picked her up for lunch. but it was to no avail, Hermione’s thoughts were reminiscing that seemingly never ending summer that had brought heartbreak with its curtain call.

She dragged herself to her apartment building in Muggle London. She had a plan in mind, get in the tub and eat a bloody huge amount of ice cream while thinking about the summer and how much she’d miss Draco now that he was gone for good. She’d feel miserable and think about all the things that could have been and now will never be. That’s why she dropped her bag when she found Malfoy with his back against her door.

Hermione blinked several times, trying to discern if she had finally gone completely batty and now her brain was playing tricks on her.

“Draco, is that you?” He got up when he saw her. “What are you doing here?”

“I was trying to talk to you, but you weren’t home.” He chuckled. “I thought you were ignoring me, so I’ve spent the last two hours chatting up your door. I think she likes me now.”

“But seriously, Draco. Why are you here?” Hermione shook her head. “You should be in The States. They are waiting for you.”

“I couldn’t go, not if it meant leaving you behind.”   
  


Hermione was taken aback by his statement. Could it be that he felt the same way for her? She didn’t dare to dream about it.

“I thought becoming a potions master and being able to clear the Malfoy name meant the world to you.”

“It does, but there’s no world for me without you.”

Hermione shortened their distance with a couple of steps and kissed him deeply. Draco’s arms sneaked around her middle and she was flushed against him. 

  
  


“Draco…” she said when the kiss ended. His forehead was resting against hers. “I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“Shh shh” One of his fingers traced the seam of her lips. “I love you too.”

“But what about your potions mastery?” She chewed on her lip, the worry 

“Come to The States with me, let’s make a new life together.”


End file.
